1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel (PDP), and more particularly, to a PDP that may have increased brightness and luminous efficiency at a low discharge voltage.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, PDPs, which form an image using gas discharge, have excellent display properties such as brightness and a large viewing angle. In PDPs, applying a discharge voltage to electrodes causes discharge to occur in a gas between the electrodes, thereby emitting ultraviolet rays that excite phosphors. The excited phosphors emit visible light as their energy level decreases.
FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view showing a conventional reflection PDP, and FIG. 2 is a vertical cross-sectional view showing an internal structure of the PDP of FIG. 1. In FIG. 2, the rear substrate 20 is rotated by 90° to better show the conventional PDP's internal structure.
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the front substrate 10 and the rear substrate 20 face each other and are separated by a predetermined distance due to barrier ribs 24 formed therebetween. Thus, the front substrate 10, the rear substrate 20, and the barrier ribs 24 surround a discharge space 28.
A plurality of pairs of sustain electrodes 11a and 11b for surface discharge are disposed on an inner surface of the front substrate 10. The pairs of sustain electrodes 11a and 11b are usually formed of a transparent conductive material, such as indium tin oxide (ITO), so that they can transmit visible light. Narrow, metallic bus electrodes 12a and 12b may be disposed on the pairs of sustain electrodes 11a and 11b to enhance the sustain electrodes conductivity. The bus electrodes 12a and 12b may be formed of Ag, Al, or Cu, for example. A first dielectric layer 13 covers the pairs of sustain electrodes 11a and 11b and the bus electrodes 12a and 12b, and a protective layer 14 covers the first dielectric layer 13.
A plurality of address electrodes 21 are disposed on an inner surface of the rear substrate 20 in a direction perpendicular to the pairs of sustain electrodes 11a and 11b, and a second dielectric layer 23 covers the address electrodes. The barrier ribs 24, having a predetermined height, are disposed in parallel with, and separated from, each other on the second dielectric layer 23. A fluorescent layer 25 is disposed on sidewalls of the barrier ribs 24 and on the second dielectric layer 23.
Such a conventional PDP may have the following problems.
First, a large distance between sustain electrodes may increase gas discharge efficiency, but it may require a higher discharge voltage.
Second, a high partial pressure of discharge gas in a discharge space may increase gas discharge efficiency, but it may require a high discharge voltage.
Thus, there is a need for a PDP having increased brightness and luminous efficiency using a low discharge voltage.